A high performance computing (HPC) system may include thousands of nodes, with each node including a multiprocessing unit and a network interface unit (NIC) for communication over a communications network. Multiple nodes in the HPC system may work in parallel on a computing task for a software application. The nodes in the HPC system execute application threads involved in the computing task and co-ordinate the execution of computing threads for the computing task by exchanging messages over the communications network.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.